Talk:Doom
While fighting the Luxons, I got a "-128 Doom". How is this possible? Even at max damage, it would require 128/16 = 8 recharging rituals, but they would only have 7 skills remaining if "Doom" itself was in their skill set. Kidburla 19:26, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :Is there a way to increase the damage output of this skill in some way? An attribut or other skill? 19:31, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::Just had another look on the game, it now says "10..34 (max 135)". Has the skill been changed and Anet didnt tell us? Kidburla 19:47, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::Well, this is a factions skill, isn't it? They are still supposed to change a lot, aren't they? Lot's of balancing after the preview event. I wouldn't expect them to explain those balances in detail. Would be quite a long list. Other than that, whoever is causing the damage could possibly have more than 12 Spawning Power, as the progression there is still unknown... -- 19:57, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :The numbers in the article are very old. The first version from January 9 said 10...16. It's been 10...34, or something very similar, since the recent preview. --68.142.14.6 08:11, 7 April 2006 (CDT) I believe enemies can go beyond 16 ranks in their respective profession - I once heard they could go up to 20 ranks. This could explain why enemies can smack you around for more damage than you yourself may hope to achieve, using the same skills. It may have also been a boss that hit you. They do double damage with all their skills. The higher attributes that levels 21+ have might also have affected it. At 15 spawning (as my ritualist has), you get 40 damage per recharging binding ritual. 40*6=240. In theory, a PvP player could have Boon of Creation, 6 binding rituals and Doom, since resurrect skills are kind of pointless in PvP. I'm not sure if the damage cap is applied before or after armor but I know I've hit lower level targets for significantly higher than 135 damage when helping guildmates out. Wait, does this skill do damage based on how many spirits have been summoned, or just how many you have in your skill bar? :Exactly as it says, "for every recharging binding ritual you have". --220.233.103.77 02:26, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Doom reference? I've never really noticed it before, but the image for Doom looks almost like a flaming skull - a possible reference to Lost Souls (flaming skulls) from the Doom games? 08:42, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :And it combines well with Pain. grrrr. I hate Pain Elementals (fyi the guys that spit out the skulls). StatMan 23:40, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :: Skull of Doom is a crystal quartz skull, just saw something about it on National Geographic. The combination of the word doom and the skull on the skill icon makes me think this is a reference. http://www.csicop.org/si/2006-04/nickell1.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crystal_skull Strike When Ready 20:49, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::... or maybe decaying dead things leave skulls? --Shadowcrest 20:51, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Yea, The reference may be valid if the movie didn't come out years after the game.-- 14:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Movie? It's an enormously old game! One of the first shooters. (admittedly, after classics like wolfenstein, but still one of the original old stuff). But about the reference: No. It's just a word.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Signet of Spirits Would've been nice if SoS contributed to Doom's damage, even if it only counted as one binding ritual. Too bad it doesn't. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 10:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC)